Chasing Life
by Asisa
Summary: Every year he has been telling himself that he deosn't love him. But what happens when he can't hold it in any longer? Doesn't follow HBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or TATU.

Thanx to all of the people who are reading this story. U dudes rock!! And this is during sixth year. And is in no way related to HBP.

…. - dream or a daydream

…. - is a scene/place change

//….// - P.O.V change

'….'- thoughts

"…."- people saying stuff

CHAPTER ONE

The Great Hall was alive with the chatter of it's student body. It was like sitting in the middle of a beehive.

But as the other students were buzzing about in their conversations, a single green-eyed beauty was in a whole differnt world. And this was ruled by a stormy-eyed someone. Hermione was getting a little worried about Harry. As soon as he got settled on the train, it seemed like the darker haired boy was only present there in body.

Harrys daydream

Harry woke up in the most beautiful room he had ever been in. The walls were a stunning silver,outlined in a deep green, the carpet was fluffy cream. The bed he was laying in has sheets that were the purest blood red colour, and the black pillows felt like heaven. Who ever lived in this room, was living their own personal haven.

Harry all of the sudden caught a movemnt out from the corner of his right eye.

"Who are you?"he asked to the thin air nervously.

After a few seconds, a husky vioce replied through the darkness of his space, "You should know love."

"Why should I know?"Harry asked, his voice shaking with the thought of who it could be.

"Becuase,"came that alluring vioce once agian "You are always thinking of me."

The secret voice came from the shadows.

Harry sat there speachless. His secret crush was walking twords like a black panther stalking it's prey, with lust and grace. The panther had reached the edge at its preys bed. Draco looked at Harry, as if daring him to try and run. If he did, he would be cough within a gracegul leap of the blonde.

Now is when Harry started to get just a wee bit nervious. He opend his mouth to speak, but found the switch in his brain turned off.

Draco noticed this and smirked.

Harry made a squeek of surprise when the blonde dragon actualy go on the bed, and started to crawl twords him. His 'little' friend also noticed this, and started to make itself known.

The slytherin stopped his stalk as soon his hands where level with the gryffindors cloth coverd hips.

"W-W-What are you doing?" stammerd Harry, braking into a small sweat. The look in Dracos eyes was making him so unbearibly hot and hard. But he was trying to hide it, which was pretty hard to do.

Dracos eyes darkend as soon as he noticed what his love was doing, he grabbed Harrys hands in one of his own , and pinned then behind the smallers back.

"Trying to hide, sweetheart?"Draco asked, and knowing that Harry would be imbolized, he leaned in. And he was. As soon as Draco started to move in, he found himselg unable to move.

When their lips where an inch apart, Harry got his hands from Dracos grip and put his hands on Dracos uncoverd chest, as if to surrpress the kiss, but Dracobrough his hands up to the others offending hands, and intertwined them.

The scent that was Draco filled his concious, mint and yet the smell of power was also apparent. And Draco could smell the vanilla coming from Harry, that made hid hard with want and need.

"Harry?" a vioce came through.

Their lips touched with the sparks going strait to both of their lions.

"Harry?"came that vioce agian. But where was it coming from?

The tables turned when Harry used all of his weight and pushed Draco on his back, and gave him the most passionate kiss he could give.

'His lips are like honey.'thought Harry as stroked the soft blond hair in a loving manner.

"HARRY!"

End of daydream

Ron and Hermione where looking at him with concern written all over their faces.

Hermione put her hand on Harrys forehead, as if to see if he was warm. And he was, just in a different way. It was then he noticed the Great Hall was almost empty, save for the few who were catching up. Harry jumped up and blushed.

"Erm, I think we should leave."Harry said in hopes they wouldn't notice his blush. Ron nodded and pracicly flew out of the Great Hall, repeating 'bed'.

Hermione went up next to Harry with a knowing smile on her face.

"They're getting more frequent now. She stated as they walked out together.

//On the other side of the Great Hall//

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Drake?"asked a blue-eyed slytherin.

Draco looked at Bliase with a glazed look in his eyes, "How could I have missed it?"

Well, that was chapter !! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! - Asisa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanx to all of the people who are reading this story. U dudes rock!! And this is during sixth year. And is in no way related to HBP.

…. - dream or a daydream  
…. - is a scene/place change  
//….// - P.O.V change  
'….'- thoughts  
"…."- people saying stuff

And thanx 2 all of the rest who reviewed. You peps flippin' rock!

CHAPTER TWO

Draco was lying in his bed thinking of what happened in the Great Hall. He was mostly confused as to why Har-no, Potter was looking at _him_ in such a way.

'And why the fuck did I get so Merlin damn aroused?!'the ponderd angrily to himself. His cock was still swollen from the look in the other boys eyes. It was as if those emerald eyes were alive a fire that only he could see and feel. He was glad that he had closed the curtains around his bed and put a 'silencio' charm on them, so id one of his roomates were to wake up, they wouldn't be abl to hear even the loudest scream he could muster.

His hand traveld from above his head, to his throat, down to his coral pink nipples where he piched and pulled, he moaned at the stiffness of his one left nipple, pretending it was Harry. Draco moved his hand to his right nipple, and once agian moaned when his hand came in contact with the sensitive pebble. His hand tthen traced its way down his chest, past his toned stomach, through his pubic hair and to his engorged organ. Once agian pretending it was Harry, he wrapped his hand around his stiff member, and started to move up and down. His breathe was shortening, but his hand was moving faster.

"Harry!"he whimperd as his thumb grazed his slit. In his mind it was Harry's mouth that was carresing his hard cock, and that it was Harry's tongu flicking over his head, teasing him. But alas, it was only his own hand. Harry's warm mouth started to move faster. He let go of Draco's cock, and lapped up the pre-cum.

The blonde's brow became tight knitted as he reached his peak.

"Harry!'he whisperd as his seed shot out onto his hand and stomch.

As Draco came down from his high, he relised what he had just done. It freaked him out that he had just pleaserd himself thinking of _him._ But in the back of his mind, and in his heart, he loved it, and wanted more of the green eyed wonder.

Gryffindor Tower

Harry shot up from hid bed with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His breathing was uneven and he was confused as to why he would have dreams like that.

'Okay, I admit I _may_ have feelings for Malfoy, but that is just something else altogether. I think I should Hermione in the moring.'

He then layed back down, and went to sleep with an unconcious smile on his lips.

Okay, I nkow this chapter is quite short, but it is supposed to be short. Just think about it a little. Think about the last part.

C ya, and please remeber to review please! Asisa


End file.
